Incarcerated Remembrance
by Sapphire Smoke
Summary: While in Azkaban, Bellatrix starts to remember more significant memories from her past. •Bellatrix/Narcissa•
1. Belligerent & Betrothed

**Summery:** While in Azkaban, Bellatrix starts to remember more significant memories from her past.  
**Time line:** BeforeBellatrix escapes Azkaban in OOTP.  
**Rating:** Mature / 18+**  
Pairing:** Bellatrix/Narcissa**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from writing this story**  
Feedback:** Give it to me, baby ;)

**Chapter One**

**Belligerent & Betrothed **

Bellatrix shuddered as she took a breath. It was cold... so cold. The tiny hairs on her dirt stained arms stood up so high they reminded her of small daggers. Her last breath lingered in front of her, icy white frost that almost lingered on her lips before fading away into nothing before her, waiting for the next cold exhale to come.

Her hair hung like strings in front of her face, and she itched her arm, cursing after almost slicing it open with her long jagged fingernails. When was the last time she even cut them? She didn't know, she didn't care. Probably before she was sent here. How long had she been here? A year? Eight? Twelve? Twenty? Time seemed to run together in here. She didn't even know if it was day or night right now, it was always dark in Azkaban. Even over the water it was dark.. Not that it really mattered of course.

Bellatrix itched again, being careful not to slice herself this time. It was that damned striped sack shed been wearing for lord knows how long now, was what it was. It always made her itch. Sometimes she wondered if she was a living home for bugs. She would just take it off, its not like the dementors would even know the difference. But there was one other high security cell facing hers, and it held a man. Rudolphus, her foolish husband. Bellatrix scratched and picked at the dirt on her leg. He was the last person she needed to be sending into a sexual frenzy. She remembered the day she met him, she remembered the day she knew she would be forced to be tied down for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Bellatrix Black!" Her mother shrieked, making her little sister jump instinctively behind her and Bellatrix scowled in her room. "You get down here RIGHT NOW!"

"You better do what she says, Bella," Narcissa, her baby sister, said. "You know how she can get."

"I don't want to do this, Cissy," Bellatrix said exasperatedly as she picked at the dress she was wearing. _Stupid ruffles, wish I could just cut them off._ _Or even my head, so I wouldn't have to go through this._

"But why?" Narcissa asked as she flopped down on the bed beside her sister, laying on her stomach with her head in her hands as she smiled. "Don't you want to get married? Be a good wife and mother?"

"No." _Maybe I could cut off _his_ head, that would work better._

Narcissa rolled her eyes. Even at the age of ten, she had already began to talk to older sister like equals without fear. "Then what do you want to be then? You're a woman, what other choice do you think you have?"

The door opened and someone replied, "She wants to be free, as foolish as a wish as it is."

Bellatrix's oldest of her younger sisters, Andromeda, walked in the door. She looked at Bellatrix and said pointedly, "Get downstairs before Mother gives you a lashing. You don't want to meet your future husband with a red ass, do you?"

"I've already met him, 'Dromeda. He's in our House."

"Regardless! You know what I mean!"

Bellatrix gave a loud sigh of exasperation and laid down on the bed heavily and looked to the ceiling. "This is horrible, I'm too young for this."

"You're fourteen, Bella. You're the perfect age. Besides, you won't be marrying him for a couple of years anyway. Now get up and go downstairs so Mother can lecture you while she fixes your hair." Andromeda replied, and looked towards the door as a silent order.

Bellatrix made a face but sat up. Another shriek of "BELLATRIX!" reached the top of the stairs and she winced. She wasn't looking forward to this. _Maybe I could cut off my Mother's head?_

Trudging down the stairs in a huff, Bellatrix decended the grand staircase to be greeted by her mother, Druella, who had a look of annoyance plastered all over her face.

"Bellatrix I called you twice! Do you want to look a mess when the Lestranges arrive?" Druella grabbed her daughter's arm tightly and pulled her into the powder room before basically throwing her on the stool in front of the mirror.

"Ow! Mother..."

"Shush girl! I'll have you know it took weeks just to convince them to meet you! They've heard the stories about your misbehaviors at school, I'll have you know. They were quite weary about having their son possibly marrying you, regardless of the status of our family!"

Bellatrix sat up straighter in her chair, hope written all over her face, "So we're not yet betrothed?"

Druella laughed as she started to curl Bellatrix's hair. "Don't be foolish, Trixie. Of course you are. Apparently you're all young Rodolphus talks about, thank goodness. At least someone finds you worthy of marriage, I was afraid no one would."

Bellatrix scowled, this is why she always hated talking with her mother, she always made her feel like she was the family disaster. That, and she absolutely despised the nickname 'Trixie.' It made her sound like a five year old. _Yes, it's definitely Mother's head that has to go._

Bellatrix's eyebrows knitted into confusion at something her mother said. "Wait... why does he talk about me? We never even speak in school."

"Oh heaven knows," Druella said as she tightened the curling iron around her daughter's hair. "Maybe he finds you attractive. What does it matter anyway? Be happy a man is interested in you, it's a better choice than me shipping you off to a convent because you shamed the family by being unfit for marriage."

"Boy," Bellatrix corrected.

"What?"

"Rodolphus is fifteen. A boy, not yet a man."

Druella sighed, "Stop picking, Bellatrix. You are going to shut up and smile for this dinner, and don't screw things up, is that understood?"

Druella was finishing setting her curls when Bellatrix replied dryly, "Yes, Mother."

"Good," Her mother said and took her arm again to pull her off the stool, like she couldn't get herself up alone. Bellatrix scowled again. "Now go wait at the door to greet them, they should be here any moment."

Druella gave a little shove to Bellatrix out the door as she rolled her eyes. Wringing her hands together and cracking her knuckles, Bellatrix practically stomped towards the door, leaning against the wall as she waited for the Lestranges to arrive.

Bellatrix wasn't always this obnoxious or defiant. No, of course not. Though she always had a spark in her that sometimes came off as an attitude, she mostly tired to upload her family honor by acting like a perfect young lady. She was proud to be a Black, a pureblood, one of the oldest lines of purebloods in fact. But there was times, like this one, that she hated it. Purebloods always had arranged marriages, it kept the blood untainted and it kept from making the pure stray and accidently fall in love with the lessers. And to breed with them, well, that would be the worst crime of all.

Not that Bellatrix ever pictured herself falling in love. No, she was much too independent for something like that. A man tying her down... the thought made her sick to her stomach. But yet, it was inevitable. She hated more than anything right now that she was destined to turn into her mother: nothing but a rich housewife.

A loud chime filled the hallway from the doorbell. The Lestranges had arrived. She smoothed out her crimson dress and looked in the hall mirror to check her lipstick before talking a deep breath. _This is it._

Bellatrix took a step forward and grasped the door handle, opening it. Her face went from a scowl to a smile in the blink of an eye, and she curtsied to her guests. "Sir and Madame Lestrange, how good of you to come." She looked at Rodolphus, trying hard not to show any signs of contempt on her face and gave a nod of acknowledgment, "Master Lestrange."

Rodolphus nodded his head back, "My Lady."

Bellatrix stepped aside and extended her hand to the living room. "Please let me show you to the parlor, my Mother and Father shall greet you there."

The Lestranges took off their coats and hats in the hall and Bellatrix would tell from their exchanged looks that they were impressed with her so far. Not that she personally felt the need to do so, but she knew if she shamed the family name her mother would most likely get her Aunt to blast her from the family tree and disown her. Which ultimately wouldn't do anything positive for her life.

As she followed the Lestranges into the parlor, she sighed and looked back at the grand staircase and wished her sisters could be here for this. She didn't want to endure this suffering alone. But she knew the routine, it had been plastered into her head ever since she was a small child. Small talk in the parlor, the adults adjourn to the dining room to have the betrothed get to know each other better, than dinner. It was simple, quick, and hopefully painless. _But knowing my luck..._

Bellatrix was interrupted from her thoughts from her mother pinching her on the arm. Refraining from crying out or even changing her expression though she was sure her mother just broke her skin, she looked at Druella who motioned her head towards the couch... right next to Rodolphus. _Lovely_.

Bellatrix forced a smile and sat next to him. Crossing her legs, she looked at her parents expletively. _Now for the boring part_.

Bellatrix's mother sat down next to her father and looked at the Lestranges while pouring some tea for their guests into their finest china. "It's so good of you both to come, I'm sure the children are just as excited about this engagement as we are. To join the Black and Lestrange line is a positive step for the future of pureblood families."

Bellatrix's eyes fluttered over to look at Rodolphus, and the thought of breeding with him made her sick. The only reason she didn't vomit right there in the living room was the fact that breeding with him would make her children next to royalty. So she choked back her bile and smiled ay him.

Mrs. Lestrange took the tea Druella offered her and smiled, "Bellatix has been all Rodolphus talked about all summer. So when she turned fourteen we knew that Rodolphus would be an excellent suitor for her." Bellatrix resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of course she didn't mention how she was weary about her son wanting to marry her.

"Of course," Druella agreed, nodding. "And when Bellatrix turns seventeen they will be married. I'm thinking a summer marriage, right after she graduates from Hogwarts would suffice. Thoughts?"

Bellatrix started to block out all the boring parts of the wedding details. It's be three years till all that stuff happened anyway. She really couldn't care less what color dress she'd be wearing or where the wedding would be or who they should invite to make it the "party of the year." This was more Narcissa's thing than anyone else, and she was sure when the time came Narcissa would be jumping with joy. Andromeda... well it's hard to know what Andromeda thought about anything these days. She seemed so quiet and withdrawn lately. She barely even saw her in the common room at school anymore.

Bellatrix was snapped out of her thoughts by her parents and the Lestranges rising to adjourn to the dining room. _Great_, Bellatrix thoughts, _Now I get to be left alone with him._ As the adults left, Bellatrix let out a small sigh and started to play with her hands. What was she even supposed to talk about?

"So... why me?" She asked, turning her head to finally look at him.

Rodolphus let out a chuckle, "Why you? You're the oldest Black sister, you're what every other available pureblood bachelor wants right now. To have you is a prize worthy of a king."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "Then you regard me as nothing more than a trophy wife?"

"Of course."

"Good."

That statement made Rodolphus raise his eyebrows, "Good?"

It was Bellatrix's turn to laugh this time, "I was afraid you foolishly fell for someone who could never return your feelings."

"No, I would never expect that. I'd only expect the things a dutiful wife should do. Produce children, clean the house, and do what you're told."

Bellatrix scoffed, "Good luck with the last one."

Rodolphus smirked and Bellatrix instantly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. He slipped his hand over hers and held on tightly... a little too tightly. "Oh come on now Bella... I know you're strong willed and everything, but I think you'd like getting told what to do."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. "Firstly, you are to address me as Bellatrix or Lady Black at all times. Second, if you don't let go of my hand I'll make sure you lose yours."

Rodolphus laughed and drew closer to her, so close that she was backed up on the edge of the leather couch and she could feel his breath on her lips. She could barely contain her gag reflex from going off. "I like that little spark in you..."

"Get off of me," Bellatrix growled as she tried to take her hand back from him but without success.

Rodolphus held on tighter and drew closer, "You've always been a looker, _Lady Black. _I've wondered what it'd be like to taste you... now I finally can."

Bellatrix grabbed Rodolphus' free hand with her own and with all her strength wrenched it backwards, nearly breaking it. Rodolphus gasped out in pain and Bellatrix whispered furiously. "You will never touch me until we are married, and when we are the only part of you that will touch me is the part that will make us reproduce. Is that clear?"

Rodolphus laughed softly, "Oh, I'd knew you'd be the fun one..."

The dinner bell in the other room went off to signal their cue to join the adults in the dining room. Bellatrix let go of his hand and stood up before looking down on him with a challenging glare, "Do you still want to marry me?"

Rodolphus smirked as she rose to stand next to her, "Now more than ever."

**TBC...**


	2. Corruption & Cruciatus

**Chapter Two**

**Corruption & Cruciatus**

What was that burning on her arm? There was nothing even remotely hot in her cold cell. It was dark, almost pitch black, and she couldn't see what it was. Could it be what she thought? No, that would be foolish. While she had no doubt her would rise again, it couldn't be now. That would be too good to be true.

"Bellatrix..." she heard her name come out raspy and low from the cell across from hers.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and stayed quiet. Ignoring him might make him shut up Plus... she had more important things to do, like find out why her arm was hurting.

"Bellatrix..."

She put her hands on the ground to feel the surface beneath her. Running her hands across it to make sure she wouldn't cut herself on anything in the dark, she slowly began to feel her way over to the far wall where the window was. Maybe if she could see her arm in the moonlight she'd be able to tell what it was from.

"Do you feel it?"

Bellatrix stopped dead on her hands and knees. Her heart started beating faster and it felt like it would break through her chest. Barely above a whisper she asked, "Feel what?"

"The mark. It grows darker each passing minute..."

Bellatrix scrambled up from the ground, not caring if she ended up hurting herself this time or not. Running across the cell with her bare feet and getting sliced open from all the jagged rocks that littered the cell ground, she ran to the window. Shoving her arm outside of the bars and into the moonlight in one swift motion, she gave a shrill cry of delight. It was a laugh that sounded almost maddening.

"My Lord! _My Lord! _He's Returned! He's come back for me!"

* * *

"Hurry up Bellatrix, we're going to be late!" Rodolphus said in a heated whisper across the Slytherin Common Room.

Bellatrix was sixteen and in front of the mirror near the fire place. Two years had passed since she and Rodolphus had became betrothed, and in that time she found a common ground with him. While maybe they weren't the perfect lovers for each other, they did have very similar goals and views on things, which made them form some underlying bond of friendship.

Bellatrix's long black hair hung down around her face in soft curls and her red lips curled up into a smile. "Relax Rudolph, I'll be done in a second."

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed at his fiancee, "Don't call me that. And stop trying to look your best for him, I don't think he cares what you look like, he cares what your skills are."

It was Bellatrix's turn to narrow her eyebrows, "That's not what I'm doing."

"Just come on! If we get caught we'll get thrown out of school and our parents will throw us in the stocks or something."

Bellatrix took one last look at herself before turning to Rodolphus. "Not your father, he's the one that turned us on to this."

"Regardless, he means for us not to get caught and you know this."

Bellatrix picked up her emerald cloak and wrapped it around her. "Where's Rabastan anyway? You're all over me for possibly making us late, which we're not and won't be by the way, and we still got to wait for him."

"He's meeting us there. Now let's go!" Rodolphus whispered, looking around the Common Room to make sure he didn't need to curse or bribe any of the prefects.

"Relax," Bellatrix replied, grabbing her wand. "We have plenty of time. I would never be late for this, and you know that."

Rodolphus rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath in a mocking tone. "I know. _'He's so wise, he's so powerful, he's so strong...'_" He made a face like he was going to vomit.

Bellatrix glared and pointed her wand at his throat warning, "Never mock my loyalty to Him."

"Alright, alright," he replied, putting his hands up in surrender. "Can we go now?"

_It could be so easy if I just... _Bellatrix stopped her thoughts, and withdrew the wand from his throat, but raised an eyebrow in warning. "Yes, let's go."

The pair slipped quietly out of the common room, and crept down the hall, quiet as mice. When they reached the grand staircase, they heard a noise and flattened themselves against the far wall. Filch was stalking the hallways, muttering to himself about unfortunate ban on the last of the torture techniques for children in detention. Bellatrix's breathing started to quicken out of nervousness, and Rodolphus put his hand over her mouth to quiet any sounds that could be picked up by Filch's ears. However, he started down the hall of the floor below them, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus waited just a moment longer to make sure he was far out of sight before they continued on their journey.

Once they made it out of Hogwarts, they stole across the grounds in the shadows towards the Whomping Willow. They stopped just a few feet in front of the tree, and Bellatrix whispered to Rodolphus, "You do it."

"Me?" Rodolphus whispered back indignantly, "I did it last time!"

"You're the man," Bellatrix reasoned, "And therefore if anything should go wrong, you should be the one to be pounded by the tree."

Rodolphus glared at her, but looked back at the tree for a moment before waiting for the right time to run towards it. The Whomping Willow, knowing someone was near, started to sway it's branches, trying to knock Rodolphus away from it. But just as one branch swung down and could have decapitated him, he dove onto the ground, and slid on the grass to the knot at the base of the tree, and touched it. The tree went still, and both Rodolphus and Bellatrix breathed a sigh of relief.

Rodolphus made a hand gesture towards Bellatrix that signaled her to come on, and she quietly followed him down underneath the tree. The path to the Shrieking Shack was cold, and Bellatrix wrapped her cloak further around her. She had to squint her eyes to see the path on front of her, so as to not step on a rotting floorboard and fall, resulting in a broken leg or other vital body part. She held onto Rodolphus' cloak in front of her, and her heart started to speed up due to her excitement.

A month prior was her first time ever sneaking down to the Shrieking Shack in the dead of night. Rodolphus' father, who was one of the Dark Lord's loyal followers and part of The Knights of Walpurgis, told the two of them and Rabastan, Rodolphus' brother, that the Dark Lord was interested in training Hogwarts students for a new, younger, and elite group to be known as The Death Eaters. Of course, with all of the pureblood values that Bellatrix was raised on, she jumped at the opportunity. She had heard many stories about the Dark Lord, and was infatuated with the idea of serving him in his own inner circle.

The first time she laid eyes on her Lord, she was completely breath taken. He exuded all this power and wisdom, and Bellatrix just wanted to drown in it, and knew from that day onward that she would do anything just to be given the honor to sweat in his shadow.

When they reached the door that held the Shrieking Shack behind it, Bellatrix's heart was pounding so heavily that she thought it might burst from her chest from the sheer anticipation. Rodolphus opened it, revealing inside the largely illuminated room. What was once a place of disaster, now was cleared away to provide room for wand techniques and spell practices. There was only a few other people in the small room besides herself a Rodolphus. Lucius Malfoy, with his pinheaded friends Crabbe and Goyle, stood to one side, whispering excitedly among themselves. They were all only second years, but had apparently shown some potential to earn themselves a place. And then there was Rabastan, who sat by himself in a corner, and nodded to the both of them when they entered the room.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus joined Rabastan on the floor, and started to whisper among themselves like the group of second years were doing near them.

"What do you think he's going to teach us this time?" Rabastan asked, not being able to hide the excitement in his voice.

"What makes you think he would teach us something new, not all of us mastered the Imperius Curse last time," Rodolphus answered.

"You HAVE been practicing since then, right?" Bellatrix asked, looking at her finance expectantly.

"Of course I have, Bellatrix, it's just a little more difficult than I expected to practice an illegal curse at school with no one noticing. I almost got caught when the one I placed on that Gryffindor wore off unexpectedly, remember?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Well I for one have hoped you've mastered it by now, my Lord doesn't seem like the type to forgive incompetence."

Rodolphus narrowed his eyes at his dark girlfriend, "Don't call me incompetent."

"I'll call you anything I wish to, it'll be your doing to prove it untrue or otherwise."

"Stop bickering you two, he's about to arrive any moment," Rabastan interrupted, standing up to await the Dark Lord's return.

Bellatrix and Rodolphus followed suit, and just in time, because suddenly out of no where and in a curl of black smoke, The Dark Lord appeared before them. All six of the students in the room dropped to their knees, and bowed before him.

"Arise, future Death Eaters," came the hissing voice of their master.

All of them rose to their feet, and Bellatrix locked eyes with her Lord, and her heart started beating harder as she surrendered free will and gave herself unto her master, preparing to do any task that was asked of her.

"I hope that all of you have mastered the Imperius Curse by now," the Dark Lord started, looking at all of the students that stood before him with adoring looks on their faces. "I do not and will not tolerate those who do not put forth the effort with every fiber of their beings. The studies I give you are of more importance than those of your school, is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," came a mutter that swept around the room.

"Very well. Today, you will all learn the Cruciatus Curse. I assume you all know what it entails."

Everyone in the room nodded, and the Dark Lord went on. "The first thing you should know about the Cruciatus Curse, is that it will not work unless you have the desire, the very _will_ to inflict pain onto your victim. You have to mean it."

The room was silent, all of them listening and hanging onto his every word. "The spell is simple, you point your wand at your victim and say 'Crucio'. If you have the desire to inflict pain upon your victim, then you will be successful, and will then witness the second most powerful experience known to wizard kind."

The students in the room exchanged a look, and the Dark Lord went on, "What is the first, you are asking yourself. The most powerful experience is to take a life, with means of the killing curse. It is the most powerful feeling you will ever have, and that will be demonstrated during the next meeting."

Bellatrix's stomach fluttered with excitement. To be able to take away life at her will... it sounded like an extraordinary power.

"Bella, come here," the Dark Lord addressed her, and she hurriedly rushed to be at his side. "You and Rodolphus are betrothed, are you not?"

Bellatrix nodded, "Yes, my Lord."

"Rodolphus, at my side as well." While Rodolphus came over, the Dark Lord looked at Bellatrix and ordered, "You will preform the Cruciatus Curse on your future husband. To be able to inflict pain on those close to you, will prove to me you can inflict pain on anyone."

Rodolphus' eyes went wide, but Bellatrix just smiled, "Of course, My Lord. Whatever you wish."

Bellatrix pointed her wand at Rodolphus as the Dark Lord stepped away to observe. Rodolphus' eyes begged her not to do it, but he knew that she would. His only hope was that her heart wouldn't be in it and that it wouldn't work to it's full effect, but he knew his hope was futile. He knew where her true loyalties lay, and it wasn't with him.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screamed, all of her focus and attention on causing pain to Rodolphus, the man who was going to tie her down for the rest of her life.

Rodolphus fell to the ground, and screamed in pain as he twitched on the ground, begging Bellatrix to make the pain stop. Bellatrix did not let up however, nor start to feel guilty about what she was doing. If anything, she became more focused, and a sort of maddening look appeared in her eyes as she tortured her fiancé.

"Bellatrix _please!_ STOP!" Rodolphus screamed.

"_Bellatrix please..."_ Bellatrix mocked as she continued to torture him, laughing a little at the sight of him at her mercy. "Is that the best you can do, the best begging you can come up with while you lay at my feet in excruciating pain?"

"Stop, Bella," The Dark Lord ordered, and Bellatrix withdrew her wand from Rodolphus, leaving him to crouch in a ball on the floor, whimpering.

Bellatrix took deep breathes, the excitement and the power of it all washing over her like waves. "That was very good, the best first attempt at the curse I have ever witnessed, and maybe the best attempt at the curse in general, outside of myself, of course."

Bellatrix smiled, proud of herself, and proud to have made her Lord so pleased of her.

The Dark Lord locked eyes with her and said, "You will be a very powerful ally in my Death Eaters, and you have gained my favor thus far."

Bellatrix looked at her Lord and breathlessly said, "I thank you, my Lord, for your gracious compliments."

That was the day she knew she would never turn back, and would be with this man, her Lord, her Savior, her Master... until the very end.

**TBC...**


	3. Dominance & Desire

**Chapter Three**

**Dominance & Desire**

Bellatrix sat in the corner of her dark cell, staring at the mark on her forearm that continued to grow steadily darker. She stroked it gently with her dirty fingers, looking and treating it like a long lost lover. A smile had curled onto her face as she thought about finally being free from her prison that had held her for so many years. He would come for her, she had no doubt in her mind about that.

"Bella?" Came a whisper in the dark from outside of her cell. A woman's whisper, a woman's voice she had not heard for months, or maybe even years.

The breath caught in Bellatrix's throat as she tore her eyes away from her precious mark, and looked into the darkness to try to see if she could see her.

"Cissy?" Bellatrix's voice cracked, and she scrambled over to her cell bars to fall upon the beautiful face of her younger sister.

"Bella..." Narcissa repeated, seeing her sister's disheveled appearance. It seemed to grow progressively worse after each passing time she saw her.

Bellatrix wrapped her hand around one of the bars, and hoisted herself up to stand. Narcissa put her hand over her sisters and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't have come sooner, but..."

"Lucius," Bellatrix finished, "I know."

Narcissa looked down on the face of her older sibling, and tentatively reached her free hand up to caress her cheek lovingly. Bellatrix closed her eyes at the feel of her touch, forgetting what it had felt like.

"I came because..."

"Of the Mark, Lucius' is growing darker too, and he's worried because he swore he had no allegiance to the Dark Lord after he fell," Bellatrix finished for her sister again. "I know that too."

"Yes," Narcissa replied, loving how she never had to say much around her sister because she already knew.

There was silence between the two of them, before Narcissa carressed her sister's cheek again, running her thumb over her Bellatrix's lower lip, "I've missed you, Bella..."

Bellatrix put her hand over her sister's and replied, "I know, I miss you too, and I miss how things used to be with us, more than anything..."

* * *

"Oh Bella, you look _beautiful!_" Narcissa exclaimed excitedly as she looked at her older sister before her. Bellatrix was trying on her wedding gown, the one that had been passed down from each generation of Blacks for more than four generations.

Bellatrix stared at herself in the full length mirror and replied unsure, "You think?"

"Oh yes! You're going to be the most beautiful bride in the world!"

Bellatrix laughed as she smoothed out the dress, "I doubt that, but thanks, Cissy."

Bellatrix tore her eyes away from the mirror and looked over at her sister. Though almost fourteen she was already built like a woman. She had matured so much faster than the rest of the Black sisters, and was the most beautiful young woman Bellatrix thought she had ever seen in her life. She was proud to call Narcissa her sister.

"I don't know how I'd be able to get through this without you, Narcissa," Bellatrix said, honestly.

Concern crossed over Narcissa's face and she asked, "You're still not happy about this marriage then? I thought you would have grown to accept it by now."

"I have accepted it, I'm just still not happy about it."

"Bella... I know what priority your loyalties lie. To Him, to His mission, to your family, and then to Rodolphus, but you need to hold your future husband to a higher importance than that."

"You're wrong," Bellatrix answered.

"How am I wrong?"

Bellatrix looked up at her sister, locking eyes with her, "My priorities are as follows: To Him, to you, to His mission, to my family, and then to Rodolphus."

Narcissa knitted her eyebrows, confused. "But I am part of your family, Bellatrix."

"You're more than part of my family, Cissy. You're my best friend. You're my whole world, outside of my Lord."

Narcissa's cheeks reddened slightly, and she looked away as a smile crept on her face, "You're my best friend too, Bella."

Bellatrix smiled and nodded her head, "Come here, help me out of this dress before I ruin it and Mother blows a fuse."

Narcissa giggled and walked over behind Bellatrix, who watched her through the mirror. Narcissa unzipped the back of the dress, and Bellatrix shrugged herself out of it, letting it fall to the floor like nothing more than tattered cloth, leaving her standing there in nothing but her white lingerie.

Narcissa looked up and into the mirror, to let her gaze fall over her sister's half naked figure. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat, and stood frozen where she was, her eyes locked onto Bellatrix's body, and not understanding why.

Bellatrix's heart started to beat a little faster as she saw the way her sister was looking at her. She slowly reached up behind her and unclasped her brasier, letting it fall to the ground below the both of them, exposing her bare breasts that had almost reached maturity. Narcissa's eyes locked onto Bellatrix's breasts in the mirror, and the silence seemed to last forever.

"But we can be more than best friends, you know," Bellatrix whispered finally.

Narcissa's eyes went wide and her gaze went up to lock eyes with her sister's in the mirror. Her throat had gone dry, and she couldn't speak, but Bellatrix didn't care. She reached behind her and took her sister's hand, placing it on her flat stomach, and started to slide it slowly upwards.

"Bella..." Narcissa gasped out, not sure what was going on, though somewhere deep down she knew she already knew. And somewhere deep down, she knew she would never be able to fight it.

"You're the closest person to my heart, Cissy. I love you more than anything in the whole world, and I know you feel the same. You know this feels right..." Bellatrix slid Narcissa's hand up further to her breast, and Narcissa cupped it instinctively, making Bellatrix groan softly.

"Bella..." Narcissa whispered, though now noticed she has automatically stepped into her sister so that she was pressed right up against her, "Bella, it's a sin..."

"How can it be a sin, when it feels so right?" Bellatrix whispered back, her voice noticeably heavy with desire.

"I..." Narcissa tried to find an argument, anything that could prove to Bellatrix that this was wrong, but couldn't find one that sounded truthful.

Bellatrix turned to face her sister, her half nude body pressed against her, making their lips just a breath apart. "Tell me you feel it," Bellatrix whispered against Narcissa's lips.

"I feel it..." Narcissa said breathlessly, and cautiously drew closer to her sister, until their lips were lightly touching.

"Do you want this?" Bellatrix asked quietly.

"Yes..." Narcissa breathed, "Even though I know I shouldn't..."

Bellatrix pressed her lips lightly against Narcissa's, and Narcissa opened her mouth in instinct, letting her sister slide her tongue in. They both groaned at the contact, and suddenly any thoughts of being slow and tentative flew out the window. Narcissa wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, kissing her back passionately and with pure need.

Bellatrix's hands grasped at Narcissa's clothes, determined to get them off of her. The broke apart for just a minute just to get Narcissa's dress off of her, and then kissed each other again as Bellatrix got Narcissa out of her bra, and Narcissa tugged on them hem of Bellatrix's panties, both of them needing to see each other naked immediately.

When both of them had been completely disrobed, they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily. Bellatrix was noticeably wet, with her desire dripping down her thighs. She stood there in front of her sister, feeling no shame for her lust for her. Narcissa stood nude in front of her as well, wondering why she wasn't feeling any embarrassment for her sister seeing her this way, for her sister seeing her with her nipples rock hard at the thought of being able to touch her.

They were both so young, and neither had ever had any kind of sexual experience. It was forbidden to have any before being wed, but seeing as they were about to just commit the more serious sin of incest, neither could have cared about the former.

Bellatrix slid her hand down her body, and over her soaked clit to get her fingers wet, having no idea where these urges or ideas were coming from. She brought her fingers up to Narcissa's lips, and without any hesitation, Narcissa put her mouth around them, and tasted her sister as she licked them clean.

"Mmmm..." Narcissa groaned as she closed her eyes to savor the taste. When Bellatrix removed her finger she gasped out, "My God, Bella..."

"I wanted you to be the first to taste me," Bellatrix said, with a hint of a smirk on her face.

Narcissa reached her hand down, and was about to do the same when Bellatrix stopped her with her hand, "No, I want to taste you my way."

Narcissa looked at her confused, but Bellatrix pushed her down on her bed behind them, and crawled on top of them. "Spread your legs as wide as you can," she ordered her sister.

Narcissa complied, being more turned on by Bellatrix's dominant nature. She spread one of them as far as she could off to the side, and then brought up her other leg by her head, holding it in place by her hand.

Bellatrix's gaze swept across her sister's body, then finally rested on her most private area, which had been opened up in it's widest possible way, exposing her tiny wet pink center. Bellatrix licked her lips automatically, and ordered, "Be as quiet as you can, we don't want anyone to hear us."

Narcissa nodded, growing more wet from the anticipation after each passing second. Bellatrix positioned herself on her stomach, so her head was right next to Narcissa's clit. Narcissa could feel her sister's breath on her and she whispered heavily, "Please Bella... _please..._"

Bellatrix wrapped her mouth around her sister's clit, and sucked on it lightly, tasting her for the first time. Narcissa moaned softly, and tried to spread her legs even wider, though it seemed to not be possible. Bellatrix grabbed a hold of Narcissa's thighs to keep her steady, and flicked her tongue in fast little motions against her clit, making Narcissa moan a little louder and squirm underneath her.

Bellatrix moaned into Narcissa, vibrating her clit even more, and Narcissa lifted her hips off the bed to grind into her sister's mouth more. Narcissa's hands had flown to the bed posts, and she grabbed a hold of them to try to control herself. If she ended up losing herself and screaming, someone would be up there in no time to catch them, disown them, and possibly kill them.

Bellatrix slipped her tongue into Narcissa, and Narcissa had to grab a pillow to put over her mouth so she could scream out her sister's name, that ended up coming out muffled. Bellatrix continued to lick every part of Narcissa that she could get to, and even sliding it further down and into her sister's anus, as she was caught up in the moment. That was Narcissa's breaking point, and she screamed into the pillow, releasing a gush of fluids that soaked Bellatrix's chin.

Narcissa took the pillow off of her face, revealing her face to be sweaty and with a look of pure ecstacy plastered on it as she breathed heavily, trying to regain some sense of self control.

Bellatrix crawled to her sister's side, and Narcissa looked over at her. Without saying anything, she took Bellatrix's face in her hands, and carressed it softly before kissing her softly on the lips. "I love you, Bella."

Bellatrix smiled, "I love you too, Cissy."

"BELLATRIX!" Came a shriek from downstairs, making both girls jump up automatically and scrambled to get their clothes back on. "Bellatrix! Rodolphus is here to see you, so you better be out of that gown and down here in less than one minute!"

Bellatrix hurried to get the rest of her clothes back on, and scrambled out the door as she was putting back on her last shoe. Standing to full height and trying to regain her composure, she walked down the grand staircase, to be greeted by Rodolphus, who was looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked, still sort of breathless.

"What is that on your face?" He asked her, going to reach for her chin, but she drew back and wiped the rest of Narcissa off of her face with the back of her sleeve.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, but then noticed his eyes weren't on her anymore, but rather behind her.

Bellatrix turned to see Narcissa descend the staircase, looking slightly disheveled as well with pink patches on her cheeks.

Rodolphus gave a light laugh as he looked back at his future wife, "Oh... I _own_ you now..."

**TBC...**


	4. Watching & Wanking

_**A/N: Just so you all know, I have absolutely no idea where the hell I'm going with this. I did have a plan, but my random creative streak and apparent ability to not stop writing kind of shot that all to hell. Oh well.**_

**Chapter Four**

**Watching & Wanking**

"Kiss her," came a voice from the cell across from Bellatrix's, and a slightly wheezed laughter followed it. "I know you want to... you dirty little sluts... living in sin..."

Narcissa's eyes went wide, and she went to move her hand away from Bellatrix's, but Bellatrix tightened her grip on it. "He's always known," Bellatrix whispered.

Another wheezed laugh came from the dark, "Bet she never told you that she let me watch you whores go at it one day either, did she?"

Narcissa forced her hand out of Bellatrix's grasp this time, and looked at her sister like she had been burned. "How could you?" she whispered, hurt.

"I had no choice," Bellatrix whispered, and reached her dirty hand through the bars to reach her sister, but she was too far away. "I'm sorry, Cissy..."

But Narcissa just stared at her like she was nothing but a stranger, and shook her head in disbelief. Without saying another word, she turned and left, leaving Bellatrix by herself in the cold, dank cell. Bellatrix's arm was still outstretched, and she slowly let it fall back to her side, before rage started to build up in the pit of her stomach at Rodolphus.

"Why did you do that?" She screamed as she slammed her fists against the bars, wishing not that she had her wand, but that these bars would give way and she could rip him apart with her bare hands.

Rodolphus just laughed in the dark again and replied, "Because there is no more gain in owning you, Bellatrix. Not while we're in here..."

"You fool," Bellatrix spat, slamming against the bars again. "The mark grows darker still, he's coming back for us! And when he lets us out, I promise you, I_ will_ make you pay."

"He might be back, but he is never coming for us," Rodolphus said.

"Your lack of loyalty disgusts me, you pig," Bellatrix finished, before turning and finding her way back to the corner she had learned to call home. Crouching into the ball, she stared at the mark on her forearm again, hoping he would come soon, so she could fix everything Rodolphus just destroyed.

* * *

"You're little sister is getting married this weekend," Rodolphus said as he took off his cloak, and threw it to Bellatrix so she could hand it up in the hall closet.

"So?" Bellatrix said, catching his cloak and hanging it up. She despised being the dutiful housewife, but it's all she could be ever since Rodolphus figured out the real relationship she had with Narcissa. He was right, he _did_ own her.

"So," Rodolphus said, as he sat down on the couch and started to take off his shoes, "You going to diddle her when you go over there to fit her dress, just like you did the weekend before _our_ wedding?"

There was a crash from the lamp that was next to Bellatrix hitting the floor, and before Rodolphus knew it she was standing over him, her wand pressed to his throat. "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you," she growled.

Rodolphus laughed, "Temper, temper, Trixie. Remember who has the upper hand here."

Bellatrix's eyes flashed in fury, but she withdrew the wand from his throat. "Answer my question," he demanded.

"I don't know, probably," Bellatrix said grudgingly.

Rodolphus sat back on the couch, enjoying his power. "Remind me again how many times you two have committed this disgusting sin?"

Bellatrix pointed her wand at his throat again, but Rodolphus just put his hand up to his ear in a mock phone and said, "Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Black, do you two know what your daughters do together when no one's around? It's a fascinating story really..."

Bellatrix growled and put her wand down again and answered in a growl, "Twenty four times."

"Twenty four?" Rodolphus answered in mock surprise. "Wow, you two have been quite the dirty little whores in the last three and a half years, haven't you?"

Bellatrix's eyes flashed, but she said nothing. She hated when he got like this, on one of his power trips. "And out of those twenty four times, I have once never been able to witness this little act of incest, have I? Oh, see, I finally found the problem."

"What are you saying?" Bellatrix asked dangerously.

"I'm saying, if you don't let me watch you two go at it like rabbits tonight, I think I might let a little something slip during dinner."

Bellatrix backhanded him across the face before she could control herself, and it knocked him back, taking the couch he was sitting on with him. "You _PIG!_"

Rodolphus got off the ground, and wiped the blood from his mouth. "You'll pay for that one later, Bellatrix, I promise you that. But for now, you know my orders. I'll be watching from your sister's closet, and I expect you to make sure it happens tonight."

* * *

Narcissa took Bellatrix's hand, and tried to pull her up to her room. "Come on Bella, I want to see what I look like in my wedding dress!"

"Cissy, I don't think we should—"

Narcissa pulled her sister's hand harder, "Come on... I did it for you!"

"I know, Cissy, but..."

Narcissa stopped and looked at Bellatrix, her eyes filling with concern. "What's wrong, Bella?" She could always tell when something was bothering her older sister, and this time she was sending off big flashing signs that something was really bothering her.

Bellatrix thought for a moment to tell her, she hated lying to her sister this way, but knew it would be worse in the end if she did. "Nothing, I'm fine, let's go."

The two accended the grand staircase, and into Narcissa's bedroom. When Narcissa closed the door she touched her sister's face, still concerned with what was going on. "Hey... Bella... seriously, what's wrong?"

Bellatrix looked down, refusing to lie as she looked her sister in her eyes, "It's nothing, I'm just a little sad about losing you."

"You're not losing me, Bella," Narcissa said, as she brushed the hair away from Bellatrix's face, and put her hand under her sister's chin to make her look her in the eyes. "Nothing could keep me away from you, I love you, you know that. Just because I'm marrying Lucius, doesn't mean anything is going to change between us."

"But you love him, I never loved Rodolphus," Bellatrix said, as she ran her hand down her sisters side, resting her hand on her hip.

"I'm not so simple as to only be able to love one person," Narcissa replied, and kissed Bellatrix softly on the lips. Bellatrix involuntarily groaned at the contact, and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, hating that she knew Rodolphus was watching.

Narcissa parted her lips, and Bellatrix slipped her tongue in, as Narcissa pushed her softly up against the door. As the years went by, Narcissa started to become the dominant one, probably because Bellatrix always had all this guilt about Rodolphus knowing what they were doing.

Narcissa slid her lips away from Bellatrix's, and slid them down to kiss her neck lightly. Bellatrix closed her eyes, willing herself to forget that they were in the presence of prying eyes, and just tried to pretend it was just her and Narcissa in that room. Bellatrix's hands found the bottom of Narcissa's shirt, and lifted it over her head, exposing Narcissa's breasts to her. Narcissa bit her sister's neck softly, making her moan softly, as her hands started to roam over Narcissa's naked upper body. As Bellatrix cupped her breasts, Narcissa moaned against her neck, making a wave of heat go through Bellatrix's body.

"You're all I ever think about, Bella," Narcissa admitted in a whisper, before tracing Bellatrix's ear with her tongue.

Bellatrix's breathing started to pick up, and her nails dug softly into Narcissa's flesh. "Take me, Cissy," Bellatrix whispered, her eyes closed, still trying to block out Rodolphus, whom she knew by now probably had his cock in his hand, enjoying what he was seeing, no matter how sinful he claimed it was.

Narcissa grabbed her sister's hand, and threw her down on her bed. They both undressed themselves quickly, in between passionate kisses. When they were both finally nude, Narcissa stopped, and touched a large bruise that covered the right side of Bellatrix's chest, right under her breast, over her ribs. Bellatrix flinched, and Narcissa drew her hand away like it burned her. It was the parting gift Rodolphus had given her before they left for the dinner party, for her own muggle violence against him earlier that evening.

"He hit you again," Narcissa said, anger apparent in her voice.

"He's never hit me," Bellatrix lied.

"Bullshit, Bellatrix. I don't know why you put up with it, you could kill him, and you know it."

"I can't kill him unless ordered to, and you know that, Narcissa," Bellatrix replied.

"You could still leave him."

"No, I can't."

"Why?" Narcissa asked, but was cut off by Bellatrix.

"Please Cissy, I don't want to do this now. If you're so concerned with my bruises, just make them better for me..." Bellatrix said, as she ran her hand over her sisters and held it.

Narcissa looked at her sadly, but complied. She leaned her head down, and lightly kissed the bruise that covered Bellatrix's body. It hurt a little, but Bellatrix just closed her eyes, and focused on Narcissa's kisses. She kissed her way up to Bellatrix's breast, and wrapped her mouth around her sister's nipple, making Bellatrix moan softly and tangle her fingers in her Narcissa's hair.

Narcissa's hand found it's way over Bellatrix's smooth pale skin, scratching her nails down lightly in their wake. Bellatrix instinctively spread her legs the closer Narcissa came to their center, and cried out softly once Narcissa's hand found it.

"Shh... my sweet... don't want to alert the family now, do we?" Narcissa said teasingly, as she started to rub softly on Bellatrix's clit.

"Mmph! Cissy..." Bellatrix gasped out, trying to suppress her moans, and dug her fingernails into her sister's hand.

"Say my name again," Narcissa ordered, as she slid two fingers into Bellatrix.

Bellatrix didn't want to play this game, not now, not when she knew who was watching, but she knew she couldn't stop it either without making Narcissa suspicious. "Narcissa!" Bellatrix gasped out, raising her hips to meet her lighter counterpart's hand.

"Tell me the first time you ever thought about touching me," Narcissa went on, speeding up the pace of her fingers, but only slightly.

"When... mmm... when I saw you get out of the shower once... when you were twelve..."

"Thinking about touching a twelve year old, you were a little dirty, weren't you?" Narcissa said, smirking, enjoying her sexual power.

"Not as... Not as dirty as you... mmmm... you touched yourself thinking about me when you were ten, remember?" Bellatrix gasped out, reminding Narcissa of her little confession a year earlier.

Narcissa laughed a little, then smirked down at her sister and started to pound into her harder, deeper, making Bellatrix grab a pillow so she could scream into it. "It wasn't my fault, I matured fast... plus... just take a look at yourself..."

But Bellatrix was past the point of retorts, she had her eyes closed and the pillow over her face, smothering out her sounds of pleasure as Narcissa's finger went deeper into her, rubbing off her spot like an expert. When she finally came, it was a scream even the pillow had a hard time muffling, and her hips shot off the bed as her essence poured out of her body like honey.

After some much needed breathing, Narcissa lay beside her sister and kissed her softly on the lips. "I guess you won't be seeing me in my dress then."

"I'll see it on your wedding day," Bellatrix gasped out, still attempting to breathe correctly.

Narcissa kissed her on her forehead and giggled, "You stay here for a minute and recuperate, I'll distract everyone downstairs, and keep them from worrying that we died up here or something."

Narcissa rose off the bed, and put back on her clothes before finally exiting the bedroom. Bellatrix just lay there naked, knowing what was about to come.

"Well well," said Rodolphus, coming out of the closet. "That was quite a show you two put on, I'm impressed. Slightly disgusted, though at the same time very turned on. It's actually quite an odd feeling."

"Glad you enjoyed," Bellatrix replied dryly, as she sat up to gather her clothes. "Don't ever ask me to do it again."

"Oh don't worry, I've more than satisfied my curiosity, I feel no need to see it again. Though, don't be so foolish to believe you've gotten off the hook." Rodolphus smirked as Bellatrix put the last of her clothes on and reminded her, "As of now, own you now more than I ever did before."

**TBC...**


	5. Deliberation & Death

**A/N:** I apologize for the lack of updates, I had writer's block. You know how that goes, I'm sure. Haha.

**Chapter Five**

**Deliberation & Death**

Bellatrix didn't know how long ago after that visit from Narcissa that it happened. If she could correctly judge time, it might have been no less than a week. She tried to keep track, because she felt the need to know how long Narcissa hadn't been speaking to her; how long it had been since she walked out of Azkaban hurt and angry from what had been revealed to her from Rodolphus.

Rodolphus, the foolish man. He thought it wouldn't happen, but he was wrong, as usual. Bellatrix was serious in her threat to him, and did plan on making him pay. For a long time she worried about how she was going to get around it without being given the order to murder the bastard. She really didn't know how, though part of her didn't care. Now of course, it didn't matter.

She was sure her Lord would chastise her for her "careless aim", that therefore resulted in his death. But it was when the entire side of Azkaban had exploded, and she was a little confused during her escape. Or at least, that was how she was going to play it off. Rodolphus wasn't as important as her Lord's other lieutenants, and therefore she was sure his death be much of a loss in the end.

Bellatrix had been crouched in her usual corner, slightly rocking back and forth as she whispered to herself, whispers that sounded like never ending apologies to her sister. It was all she could think of since she left, and she felt the overwhelming desire to make things right as fast as she could. When Narcissa walked out on her that day, she felt like she took a part of her with her.

Then confusion happen. Genuine confusion, not the one she was going to lie about. The side of her cell blew up out of no where, and Bellatrix threw her arms over her head to cover it from the flying rocks. When she looked up it was there: her freedom. Bellatrix scrambled to her feet, not believing it was happening now. Tentatively she walked towards her escape, and when she set her feet on the edge and looked out over the free world, she let out a long, excited laugh.

The dementors were leaving Azkaban, to join the Dark Lord. Bellatrix hurried off down the stairs to find the room where they kept all of the prisoners wands, and grabbed hers without a moments hesitation. She did stop for a minute after, however. Holding it in her hand, she looked at it, and remembered all the things she used to do with it. She was so excited, everything felt right again... and she was about to commit another murder. Oh, how she missed it.

She caught Rodolphus coming around the corner to get his wand, and she cackled through the darkness. She saw him stop, and a look of fear crossed his face that was even noticeable in the dim light.

"Three, two, one... time to run..." her voice echoed through the halls in a demented sort of sing song, though he still couldn't see where it was coming from.

Rodolphus took a step back instinctively, and Bellatrix emerged from the shadows, looking positively maddening.

"Y-You can't kill me..." Rodolphus said, but through his stutter it was clear he wasn't exactly sure on that matter.

"You know, it was the most unfortunate thing," Bellatrix said in an explanatory tone as she advanced on him, her wand pointed at his throat. "Poor Rodolphus got caught in the crossfire, and I accidently killed him while trying to escape. I'm just positively _grief-stricken_ about the whole thing, really."

"Bellatrix..." Rodolphus begged as he backed against the wall, "I'm your husband..."

"HA!" Bellatrix laughed, a crazed look adorning her face. "Were you my husband when you tortured me for years because of the information you knew? Were you my husband when you laid your hands on me? Were you my husband when you fucked up the love of my life?"

"She's just your sister, Bellatrix, how can she be the love of your life?"

"YOU FOOL!" Bellatrix screamed, as she advanced further, pressing her wand to his throat up against the wall. "She was everything good and pure in my life, she was something I lived for! She was _everything_ to me..."

"Bellatrix please..."

"_Bellatrix please..."_ she mocked, laughing. "This sounds awfully familiar. Unfortunately for you, you won't get out of this like last time..."

After some time of torture, he was dead, lying on the ground with his lifeless body staring at the ceiling. Bellatrix stood over him as she giggled in a crazed way, and licked her lips at the taste of death on them again. She remembered her first kill, and oh... how sweet that was...

* * *

"Do you think he will teach us it today?" Rabastan whispered to Rodolphus and myself as we all stood in the Shrieking Shack, awaiting our Lord to arrive for what he hinted at would be our final lesson, if not their final class.

"Do you think he's going to use one of us as an example?" Rodolphus asked, eyes wide at the fear of that thought.

"Don't be such a git," Bellatrix answered exasperated, "How do you think it's going to look if suddenly a couple students from Hogwarts end up dead?"

"Well then who do you think he's going to use?" Rodolphus asked in a tone that suggested sarcastically that Bellatrix should know everything.

"I don't think, I'm done what I'm asked to do and don't ask questions."

"Like a slave." Rodolphus stated like it was degrading.

"Like a loyal servant to my Lord and Master, like you both should be as well," Bellatrix answered pointedly, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Suddenly a curl of black smoke appeared from the center of the room, and all of the students fell to their knees to bow before him all in sync, as they had done so many times before.

"Arise," the Dark Lord said, in a voice that inspired envy and fear to those around him.

All of them rose, keeping their heads bowed down in respect. "You all have mastered the Cruciatus Curse more quickly than I would have expected, and that gives me the confidence that you are finally ready for you final test: The Killing Curse."

There was silence in the room. Bellatrix's heart was pounding in her chest, the anticipation of committing this final act exciting her.

There was another cloud of black smoke, and a man maybe in his mid twenties appeared, bound and gagged. His eyes were wide with fear and tears, and while most of the students in the shack started to glance at each other nervously and like they were beginning to have second thoughts, Bellatrix just stared at the man on the floor curiously, like she was studying his reaction and taking it in.

"This man overheard some of my plans. Accidently, of course, but still he will not be permitted to live much longer because of it."

The man was trembling, and Bellatrix cocked her head slightly to the side as she watched him, a hint of a smile on her lips as she enjoyed the man's fear. She had learned recently it had become like a drug to her. Rodolphus' fear as she tortured him was such an intoxicating feeling of power, and she just needed to have more.

"The Killing Curse is used by simply pointing your wand at someone and using the incantation, 'Avada Kedavra.' To express a fact that should not have to be spoken due to it's obvious nature, you of course have to mean it. You have to _want_ to kill him. To strike him down with the power that you hold in your hand. I highly doubt any of you yet have it in you, but by the time we are finished, you all will."

Every nerve in Bellatrix's body seemed to be dancing with the anticipation. Oh, how she hoped she would be the first to try.

"Rodolphus, you will be the first."

Bellatrix was disappointed, but accepted that she could not always come first. She stood back, and patiently awaited Rodolphus' attempt, which she was sure he would fail.

"Kill him," The Dark Lord ordered, and stepped back to watch from a distance.

Rodolphus noticeably gulped down the lump that had formed in his throat. To control another or to cause pain was one thing; to end a life was quite another.

His arm rose that held his wand, and it was shaking slightly.

"We don't have all day, Rodolphus," The Dark Lord stated, his patience clearly being tested by Rodolphus' hesitation.

"A-Avada Kedavra!" Rodolphus yelled, and Bellatrix watched to see what would happen.

The twitched for a second, his eyes going wide in shock, but then in an instant it was gone. He was still alive, Rodolphus had failed, like expected.

"A pathetic first attempt, you did not even stop his heart for more than half a second. Step back in line," The Dark Lord ordered, and Rodolphus flushed red from his embarrassment of his failure and stepped back.

One by one the Dark Lord ordered them to come up and give it a try, but all of them failed. Rabastan got the closest, having stopped the man's heart long enough for him to keel over, but still it was not enough.

Finally, he spoke her name. "Bellatrix."

Bellatrix made her way to the center of the room, until she stood facing the pathetic excuse for a human being that knelt in front of her. Without breaking eye contact from the man Bellatrix asked quietly, "If I may, my Lord, I'd like to try something that could result in a successful attempt."

"Go ahead, Bella," he answered, in a tone that suggested he was slightly curious at what she was about to try.

Bellatrix was silent for a minute as she circled the man, much like a lion circles it's prey. She studied him intently, as if trying to learn something from the unspoken words the flowed off of him in waves.

"Do you understand why you are here?" She asked him, curiously. The man whimpered in response and she continued. "You are being made an example of. You are just one of many that will fall at the Dark Lord's feet, and pave the path to his glory. You are nothing but a number, a body to be counted out of the many. You have no name to us, you have no face."

She paused, as she stopped her circling and stood to face him, her wand pointed directly at his heart. "Your death will be meaningless as a single man, for you are nothing, a no one. But your death will be a laurel leaf on his Lord's crown of domination."

"Before your demise, you will look down in the respect of your superiors and bow before your Lord and Master."

The man did nothing, just whimpered as tears fell from his fear stricken eyes. "Bow, slave!" Bellatrix screamed, angry with his refusal to show her Lord the proper respect. "Crucio!"

The man doubled over in pain and screamed, though it was muffled because of the gag. He lay on the ground in a bowed position as he gasped for his last breathes of life.

"That's better," Bellatrix said as she watched him gasp in pain. "Your time on this earth is done. Tell Hades to prepare himself, you will not be the last."

Her wand was still pointed at his heart, and she looked at the thing in front of her, and was done seeing him pathetically begging for his life to be spared with his eyes. Weak people like him did not deserve to grace this Earth, nor deserve to even be in the presence of pure greatness.

"Avada Kedavra!" She screamed, and a jet of light released from her wand and hit him directly on the heart, and he fell to the ground in an instant.

He was dead, she had done it.

She stared at him, and realized she had a smile on her face. The power washed through her like a wave of forbidden ecstasy... and she laughed. She absolutely loved it, the feeling, the power, to be able to snuff out the very existence of a person was so intoxicating, and she felt like she was drowning in it.

"That," the Dark Lord started, "Was precisely why I chose you last, Bellatrix. I knew if anyone in here was to be able to do it, it would be you. You are going to be one of my greatest allies in this battle, my Bella."

Bellatrix's laughing had subsided, but she was still smiling, in almost a maddening sense. She looked over at her Master, and bowed her head in respect. "I live only to please you, My Lord."

"And pleased me you have..."

**TBC...**


	6. Reconciling & Reliving

**A/N: **Yes, I am horrible for taking seven freaking months to finish the last chapter. I got distracted by a TV show called Leverage and well, um, if you look at my profile you'll see what I mean lol. It's bad, really. Anyway, since the sixth movie is coming out and I was rereading the book I figured I needed to finish this, since I hate leaving things unfinished. Not fair to my readers. Sorry about the delay!

**CHAPTER SIX  
Reconciling & Reliving**

"Bella…"

The sound of her master's voice washed over her. Oh, how long she had waited to hear it again. She knelt before him, submitting herself to him and all his glory before her. Her head was bowed, respecting to not look at him unless he wished her too. She was still dirty from Azkaban, finding no need to clean herself first and foremost since that wasn't the important thing.

"I hear Rodolphus is dead, Bellatrix."

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix responded, her eyes still on the floor, her body still hunched over. She tried to lie, tell him that he was caught in the cross-fire, but found that she couldn't. She could never lie to Him. "He angered me."

A slight laugh was heard, and amusement tainted his voice with the reply that she got, "Not a hard thing for him to do, I would imagine." There was a pause, and slight fear gripped her chest, knowing she most likely was going to be punished for killing one of his own. But she knew that if he chose to that she would deserve it, and she would take it willingly. "But his loyalty was wavering, so it is of no big loss. Rise, Bella. Take my right hand seat."

Bellatrix was surprised she had gotten away with such a thing, but did not question it. Instead she rose, a wicked smile adorning her features from being chosen as his right hand again and sat where she was designated. She looked around at the faces in the room, and her eyes landed on where Lucius stood. He was practically cowering rather than standing, the pathetic man, due to the Dark Lord already using him as an example as to what happens when loyalties waver a first time. A second time, and well… there would be no third.

Narcissa was not in the room, not being able to attend a Death Eater gathering due to her not being sworn in. She as after all, only the wife of Lucius. Only the sister of Bellatrix herself.

Plans were made; things were set in motion for the forthcoming of the Potter boy's forthcoming demise. After a few hours, he dismissed them all, leaving in a flash of smoke and glory. Everyone rushed to leave, except Bellatrix and Lucius. They stared at each other, almost in challenge. He knew why she wasn't leaving.

"I need to speak with my sister," she told him. "Privately."

"I don't like you hanging around her, Bellatrix," he replies, his fingers idly playing with this wand like he was foolish enough to use it on the Dark Lord's right hand. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"That's unfortunate for you, then," Bellatrix replied as she moved to walk out of the room, about to go into the parlor where Narcissa was waiting for her husband. She stopped before she opened the door and turned to him, a look on her face that he dare not challenge. "And when I mean privately, I mean _privately_. I'll take her back to your home, but don't foolishly think for a minute if you anger me that my Lord would be distraught over your demise. You have already angered him once today; it's fresh."

Lucius set his jaw and Bellatrix could see it clench. The hand that held his wand shook for a moment, but then it was down by his side again. He knew she was right, and he hated that.

"You have one hour," he told her.

"Two," she corrected, before she watched him narrow his eyes at her, and she could see how much burning desire he had in him to hurt her, and it made a small smile creep onto her lips from her own power. Then he was gone, disapparating immediately.

But then her eyes are on the door, and the worry in the pit of her stomach started to creep up on her like some sort of muggle disease. What is Cissy didn't forgive her? What if she lost her? Rodolphus was no loss, he might have been her husband but he was a bloody tool and a wanker to beat. But Cissy… she was everything.

When she opened the door Narcissa looked up, her long blonde hair flowing behind her gently in the grace of the movement. She stood up from the chair in which she sat, and looked at Bellatrix angrily, though she kept her voice steady. "Where is my husband?"

"He gave me two hours," Bellatrix replied softly, feeling such like a child again from being in the presence of her younger, but more magnificent sister. "He's gone." She had the fleeting thought that she wished she had cleaned up a bit more. She had since taken a bath, but her hair was in desperate need of attention, along with a few other minor things.

"Well you didn't need it," Narcissa said, her voice trembling a bit as she looked at her dark counterpart. She was feeling betrayed by her sister, her own flesh and blood, and it cut deeper than anything ever could. "Goodbye, Bellatrix."

"Cissy, wait!" Bellatrix cried, the desperation falling from her voice in such an obvious way. She put her hand on her arm to still her, or maybe just follow her wherever she disapperated to, it didn't really matter.

"What Bella?" Narcissa let out in an angry tone, a sob choking through her lips, trying to get herself out of her sister's grasp but finding it futile. "What could you possibly say to make it better? You let your husband watch us!"

"I didn't have a choice, Cissy. He knew long before that. He held it over my head since the day we got married, he threatened to tell people," Bellatrix told her, her desperation reaching new heights. She couldn't lose her, not now. She took her hand in hers and pulled her a bit so Narcissa was facing her, looking her in the eyes. "I couldn't let him ruin your life like that. Mine, the rubbish with Mother and the family, I could deal with that. I'd hate every moment of exile but you… you couldn't survive that. I couldn't do that to you. Have you lose everything, have you lose Lucius, who I know you love so much."

Narcissa looked down and sniffed a bit as she bit her bottom lip as it threatened to tremble again. She was silent for a moment before she looked back up to meet Bellatrix's gaze; dark brown into icy blue, and she replied softly, "You killed him, didn't you? I heard what they were saying inside, just bits and pieces. It was you, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was me," Bellatrix told her seriously. "You think I would let anyone ever rob me of that pleasure? He tried to… he almost…" she fell silent for a moment, then asked because she wasn't even sure. "Did he?" she asked in a small voice.

"Did he what, Bella?" Narcissa asked softly, but she was pretty sure she already knew the forthcoming question.

"Did he make me lose you?" Bellatrix asked, her own voice cracking from the emotions behind the question as her grip on Narcissa's hand tightened, not wanting to let go for fear that he had, in fact, did.

"Oh Bella…" Narcissa said with a little sigh. She looked down, biting on her lower lip harder before her eyes rose to meet her sisters as she took her other hand and rested it gently against her cheek. "You could never really lose me. I'm your blood."

Bellatrix closed her eyes lightly at Narcissa's touch, the familiar warmth spreading through her body like fire. "Do you still love me?" she whispered as she tilted her face into her hand to she could kiss her palm lightly.

Narcissa smiled, just a slight tug at the corners of her lips. "Yes," she whispered and pursed her lips together as she stepped closer to the other woman. "More than anything, or anyone. You should know that."

Bellatrix opened her eyes then, looking at her sister. She stepped closer to her hesitantly before bringing her hand up to brush lightly across Narcissa's lips. "It's been fourteen years…" Bellatrix whispered, the need built so much in her that it felt like it would explode. Narcissa closed her eyes a bit at her touch and nodded slowly.

"Feels like forever," she whispered.

"Is it wrong for me to want to relive our past?" Bellatrix asked her softly, needing to know if Narcissa still felt the same way as she did. Narcissa took a hesitant breath, and Bellatrix's own caught in her throat from the fear of what she could say.

But then Narcissa took another step forward, and their bodies were pressed against each other, their robes tangling a bit. "No," she said breathlessly. "Is it wrong I thought about being with you again every day you were gone?"

Bellatrix smiled a bit, closing her eyes as she leaned in and brushed her lips tentatively over her sisters. "If it is, then I was wrong as well."

Narcissa's breathing had picked up significantly and it was her turn to brush her lips lightly against her sisters. "I need to feel you again, Bella. You're the only thing that ever makes me feel whole…"

"Then feel every inch of me," Bellatrix whispered, before not being able to take it any more. Her lips met Narcissa's in what was meant to be a soft kiss, but from how long it had been since their lips have met, it quickly become more passionate than gentle.

Narcissa let out a soft moan as their tongues explored each other again, feeling as if it had been a lifetime ago. Bellatrix's hands wandered as she started to disrobe her sister, walking towards the couch as Narcissa backed up slowly. Hands grasping, tongues dominating, clothes falling to the ground like nothing more than wasted material. Bellatrix pushed Narcissa lightly down onto the couch as she removed the rest of her garments, and when she slid on top of her, they both gasped from the feeling that before seemed like it was only a dream.

"God, Bella…" Narcissa moaned softly as Bellatrix's lips fell to her neck, sucking on the pale skin lightly as her hand roamed down every curve of her sister's body. Narcissa's hips shot up immediately; needing to feel her touch, but Bellatrix didn't want to rush this. It had been over a decade after all.

Her lips fell down to Narcissa's chest, wrapping her dark lips around a pale nipple, making Narcissa gasp out and grasp at the edge of the couch, all of the old feelings coming to surface so rapidly she could barely stand the anticipation. As Bellatrix's tongue worked her like no time had passed, Narcissa's breathing started to come out in short bursts, and she closed her eyes as she grabbed on to her sister's back, just needing to feel her close to her again.

Bellatrix's hand started to go lower then, brushing her fingertips lightly across her sister's clit, teasing it softly. Narcissa bit her lower lip hard and then gasped out, "Please Bella… please, I need you…"

"Shh my love…" Bellatrix hushed her as he lips came up to rest lightly against Narcissa's neck, her breath tickling her ear. "I've been waiting a long time for this…"

"I know, as have I... but…" Narcissa gasped out as her nails dug into Bellatrix's back again as her sister's fingers came to rest between her legs, though still for the most part unmoving. "I need to be connected to you, I just need it right now, Bellatrix…"

Bellatrix smiled and kissed Narcissa's neck softly before sliding two fingers inside of her, making Narcissa gasp out her name again and arch her hips off of the couch, straining to be closer to her. She started rocking her hips against her hand as she lay her head back heavily, eyes closed, mouth open just slightly enough to let out the most erotic sounds Bellatrix had ever heard in her life.

The speed of Bellatrix's fingers escalated, finally making Narcissa start to gasp, pant, scream, moan, and everything else that is good in between. "Oh god, oh god Bella… Bellatrix…" she gasped out, and Bellatrix could feel her tighten around her fingers as her mouth opened in a scream, but nothing came out for a second. Her whole body stilled, tightening even more, before she exploded.

It was like a wave of passion mixed with ecstasy as she rode out the wave, grasping on to her sister as if her life depended on it. When she had finally come down from her high, she turned to her sister and crashed her lips to hers, still panting slightly against them.

"I love you, Bella. God, I love you so much… Don't ever leave me again…"

"Shhh…" Bellatrix shushed her younger sibling again; a smile adorning her usually maddened features. "I'll never leave you again, I swear on my own life…"

**THE END.**


End file.
